Ernesto Ibarra
"Con este elixir vivire para siempre" : —Ernesto to Jacob. '''Ernesto Ibarra '''is one of the two protagonists and a former antagonist in Ernesto vs Jacob. He is the cousin of Jarliev and Kesler. During the first Ernesto vs Jacob, Ernesto had an obsession in being immortal by drinking an Elixir of Life and was even willing to do everything in order to archive his objective, even faking his own death and using Jacob under the alias "The Exterminator" to retrieve the elixir, his arrogance however lead him to his own death by drinking the elixir and not being worthy enough to do it. He was revived by Kesler Guido in Ernesto vs Jacob 2, and along with Jarliev managed to beat up Jacob and sent him to jail for "attempting to murder him". As time progresses, Ernesto slowly becomes more friendly and eventually befriend Jacob when he had to team up with him in order to defeat the now crazed Kesler Guido. Overview Personality During Ernesto vs Jacob, Ernesto is shown to be arrogant, manipulator, planer and a menacing person, willing to do everything in his power order to achieve his objectives including faking his own death and disguise himself with a mask under the alias "The Exterminator" to not being discovered. He was obsessed with immortality and found out that the only way to achieve immortality was by drinking an Elixir of Life and used Jacob under the alias "The Exterminator" to get it, but because of his arrogance he was not worthy to drink it and ended up dying instead. In Ernesto vs Jacob 2, when Ernesto was revived by Kesler using a Resurrection Stone, he still retains his old personality and memories, as he remembers that Jacob was responsible of his death and attack him in rage with the help of Kesler and Jarliev until Jacob lost his arm in the process and ended up in jail. In Ernesto vs Jacob 3, Ernesto is shown to be less arrogant and more focused in his government job, as he was aware of a criminal named "Ratman" who committed crimes around the city using Super Powers, Ernesto even tried to stop him unarmed but was easily overpowered by him and was Knocked Out alongside Jarliev by him. When Jacob revealed that the "Ratman" was in fact Kesler, Ernesto was shocked and couldn't believe it but agreed that they should interrogate him about his whereabouts during Ratman's attacks but also threats Jacob to kill him if he is lying and is a trap. Jacob eventually gained Ernesto's trust when he saved him from Kesler and they team up in order to beat him. When Kesler killed Jarliev, Ernesto immediately attacked Kesler to avenge him, but alongside with Jacob, were overpowered by his Super Powers until Jacob managed to stab him and kill him. In Ernesto vs Jacob Eddie Attacks, Ernesto was shown to be depressed for the death of Jarliev and have nightmares because of the previous events and regularly visits the place where he died, until one day Jacob approach to him asking him if he still have bad memories about that. Later on they met a guy named Eddie at a store and his first impression of him is that he was a "strange guy" for the way he introduced himself to them but he trusted him enough to let him into his house, however he began to get paranoid of him when they figured out that he was following them everywhere they went and even related him with Kesler. When they found out that he was a former agent of Kesler, he was shocked and attempted to run away with Jacob from him. After injecting himself with a "A L 2" serum that Eddie accidentally dropped, he became more confident about defeating Eddie, wich they eventually did, and after beating and killing him, he and Jacob went in separate ways and agreed to meet soon, however after he showed the government his newest powers, they demanded him and Jacob to get rid of their powers because of the Kesler and Eddie events, Ernesto immediately got rid of them by injecting himself with an antidote and would attempt to do the same with Jacob as soon as he see him again, showing his great loyalty to the government. History Ernesto vs Jacob Ernesto is seen calling Jacob to invite him to skate and hang out, when he arrived to Ernesto's house, they prepared the stuff for skating and went out, after a while Ernesto told Jacob to hold his phone and to remind him to call his cousin Ligia for something important. Shortly later, Jacob told Ernesto to wait for him while he was going to urinate, but accidentally dropped Ernesto's phone without noticing it and left it behind. Later on, they decided to go to a near store to buy something to eat, after buying the food Ernesto asked Jacob to return him his phone back to make the call to his cousin Ligia, but after not finding it, Ernesto became very upset with Jacob for losing it and attacked him in a fist fight that Ernesto won by knocking out Jacob and leaving him behind. One week later Ernesto returned to the store but nobody was there to attend him, but before he could leave Jacob appeared and attack him from behind with a bat telling him "i told you i was gonna get my revenge", and proceed to beat him and seemingly kill him, before he left he told him that he was going to take over his properties like his house and even his dog. Over a course of a few weeks Ernesto recovered and faked his death and disguised himself with a mask, a black jacket and a voice changer in order to hide his identity and adopted the alias "The Exterminator", he spent most of the time hiding in the shadows and researching information about the eternal life and an elixir that could make that possible, he found out that there's an elixir near his old house that is now under Jacob's control, so he planned to use Jacob to find the elixir. One day Jacob went to skate to an abandoned yard when he suddenly fell off his skate and was approached by The Exterminator asking him if "he was OK" before beginning talking about the Elixir of Life, Jacob seemingly afraid of him told him that he read something about that in a book once, so The Exterminator asked him if he would like to be rich and to have everything that he wants whenever he wants, to which Jacob replied "Yes", so The Exterminator revealed to him that he works for the government and could make that happen if he brings him the Elixir of Life in one week or otherwise he would "make him go to the life after this life". The Exterminator later told him to continue skating and to pretend that they never saw each other before disappearing leaving him stunned by the threat. Some days later, Jacob found information about the location of the Elixir of Life, which was really close to the house, but also found out that unworthy people that drink it would die immediately after drinking it. After obtaining it, he decided to keep it safe from The Exterminator because he wanted to discover his true identity first, but was called by an unknown phone number and it was no other than The Exterminator asking him if he had already obtained the elixir, so Jacob lied to him saying that he was still looking for it, The Exterminator then threatened Jacob to kill him if he don't deliver him the elixir, so Jacob told him that they should meet in an alley near the store so he can deliver him the elixir, The Exterminator agreed with him, but Jacob asked him if he was still going to reward him with millions of dollars, in witch The Exterminator said "It may take a while, but yeah" before hanging the phone. By the time they agreed the meeting, The exterminator went to the place and appeared behind Jacob asking him where the elixir was, so Jacob gave it to him and he sarcastically said "Thank you so much", Jacob then asked him about his reward, so The Exterminator told him that "It wasn't part of the deal, you wanted it to be, i did not, don't forget who's in charge around here", after that, an enrage Jacob ripped off The Exterminator's hat and demanded to know his identity, in which he took off his mask revealing him to be no other than Ernesto Ibarra, Jacob was shocked to see him alive as he though that he killed him some days ago, Ernesto then told him what he was up to during all this time and why he turned into the Exterminator. After that, they proceed to fight evenly until Jacob was getting the upper hand claiming that he's been practicing during this time, but later Ernesto managed to kick his leg, punch him and then to throw him in the air, Jacob however recovered and managed to land some punches to Ernesto until he eventually managed to get Jacob to the floor and kick him numerous time before landing his final punch to the stomach that put Jacob out of condition to keep fighting, later Ernesto took the Elixir and proceed to drink it, but he started coughing and apparently running out of air, he later exploded in the air for not being worthy to live forever and thus died in the process and leaving only his glasses. A weakened Jacob escaped the place. Some time later a mysterious man arrived to the place to take Ernesto's glasses and then called someone telling that he have a mission for him.Category:Ernesto vs Jacob Characters Category:Ernesto vs Jacob 2 Characters Category:Ernesto vs Jacob 3 Characters Category:Ernesto vs Jacob Eddie Attacks Characters Category:Ernesto vs Jacob Ultimate Battle Characters Category:Ernesto vs Jacob The Awakening Characters Category:Ernesto vs Jacob Lost in Time Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Government Agents Category:Alive